


I've Put a Spell On You

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Captains and more captains pretty much, College AU, M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: ...And Now You're a Kid.Or, Oikawa uses a spell from Moniwa's book and accidentally de-ages Sawamura from age 22 to age 5.





	I've Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this back for Captains Week 2016... and then never got around to writing it though I planned it out. Then I posted this on [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/154163548557/magickid-au), and planned to keep it as that, but then I started writing...

The main reason Oikawa had borrowed Moniwa’s spell book was not to cause any type of chaos. In fact, he had wanted to look it over out of simple curiosity! He didn’t plan on casting any major spells, more like the little ones. For example, temporarily dying his hair a different color, or giving himself a bit of telekinesis. He didn’t plan on turning his roommate into a toddler. It just…kind of happened?

 

 

He remembered laughing with Sawamura about some of the spells, and maybe… _possibly_ … reading the de-aging one out loud, but how was he supposed to know that it’d actually work??

 

 

It was 9AM when Oikawa woke up, and his first duty was to do his morning routine. Finishing promptly at 9:30, he entered Sawamura’s room to wake him, as per usual. He expected to see the fellow twenty-two-year-old with the covers pulled up to his nose, still sleeping soundly. He did not expect a small lump covered entirely, only for Oikawa to pull back the covers to reveal a _five-year-old_ sleeping soundly. It took a lot to not squeal and wake the child, though Oikawa had a million questions, the main one being _how_?

 

 

Of course, all the thoughts the previous night came flooding at full speed, and Oikawa could not run to his own bedroom fast enough. He gathered the spell book into his hands, flipping through the pages rapidly, trying to find a way to return, what he assumed was, Sawamura back to his right age. Of course, Oikawa had a lot of trouble finding the spell. He took a view deep breaths, and tried his best to think of a solution. He decided since it was Moniwa’s book, he must have the reversal spell. He grabbed his phone, dialing up his friend and requesting his assistance. Of course, Moniwa had to work, and promised that he’d have the reversal once his shift was completed and he was back home, the only thing Oikawa had to do was bring Sawamura to him.

 

 

Carefully, Oikawa made his way back to Sawamura’s room, where the child was slowly starting to stir awake. Rubbing his eyes with tiny fists, Sawamura sat up carefully. His pajama shirt hung loosely on his frame, practically drowning him in fabric. He looked up at Oikawa and smiled. Oikawa's heart swooned at the cute toothy grin, where Sawamura was missing one of his front teeth. “Dai-chan… do you know who I am?” he asked carefully taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Sawamura tilted his head cutely.

“Oikawa-san?” He questioned and Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. Great, this had to mean that Sawamura still had some of his memories.

“I guess you can tell, but you’re a lot smaller than you’re supposed to be.”

“I am?” Sawamura looked down at his hands and pulled the covers back to reveal his toes, wriggling them.

“Yes, you’re actually supposed to be as big as me! Can you believe that?” Oikawa asked, using that annoying baby-talk voice that adults somehow couldn’t control when they were around kids. He knew that you weren’t supposed to use it around toddlers, something about speech impediments, but he couldn’t help it. _That_ and Sawamura wasn’t really a toddler (well, he was, but he _wasn’t_ ).

“No~” Sawamura giggled, extending the syllable.

“Yes~ it’s true. Later today, I’m going to take you to someone who can help us change you back, but until then…we’ll try to have a lot of fun together okay?”

“Okay!” Sawamura agreed, and Oikawa nodded his head. This was a lot easier than he expected. Maybe Sawamura was born this understanding. “Oikawa-san? I have to use the bathroom…”

“Oh! Right! Follow me!” Oikawa helped the little one off the bed and led him to the restroom, “You—don’t need help right?”

“No, I can do this myself.”

“Well, before I leave you to it, I’ll give you a toothbrush and washcloth, okay?”

 

 

After setting Sawamura up, Oikawa left him to do his business. He skimmed through the spell book again, making sure he didn’t miss anything, as well as finding a spell to shrink clothes to a smaller size. He rummaged through Sawamura’s closet, pulling out a simple pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt and shrinking them down to what he assumed was Sawamura’s new kiddie size. He then left them outside the bathroom door for Sawamura to change into.

 

 

When Sawamura emerged, all dressed in properly fitting clothes, Oikawa took the time to properly swoon over his roommate’s cuteness. Young adult Sawamura has always been good-looking, though not Oikawa's type (plus Sawamura was practically taken, just not officially), so Oikawa is not surprised at all that his friend makes for an adorable preschooler. “So, Dai-chan, what would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Cereal?”

“Uhm…ice cream!”

“You can’t have ice cream for breakfast.” Oikawa quickly informed. He knew this request very well, his own nephew frequently asking for the sweet at such an inappropriate time.

“Why?”

“It’s not very nutritious, and breakfast should be nutritious.”

“But why?” Sawamura repeated, doing his best to climb up to sit at their small dining table. Oikawa quickly walked over, helping Sawamura up before he could slip and fall.

“Because that’s just what doctors and moms say.”

“Are you a doctor?”

“Well, no…”

“So why can’t I have ice cream for breakfast?” Oikawa opened his mouth to dispute, but he paused in his speech. Sawamura was using those big brown eyes to his advantage, because Oikawa suddenly couldn’t remember the importance of well-balanced meals and wanted nothing more than to give Sawamura everything his little now-five-year-old heart desired.

“You raise a good argument, Dai-chan. Just this once, I will allow you to have ice cream for breakfast.”

“Yay! Thank you, Oikawa-san!” Sawamura raised his tiny fists in the air, the perfect stance for victory.  
  


 

Oikawa fixed a not-so healthy but oh-so-generous portion of lactose-free ice cream for himself and Sawamura, sitting down to enjoy it while some cartoons played in the background. They were enjoying some weird Spongebob episode when a knock on the door echoed through the apartment. “Stay here, Dai-chan.” Tooru commanded, though it’s not like the child was planning on taking his attention away from the television…or his ice cream. Oikawa was quite unsure who could possibly be visiting them this early in the morning, but he shoved those thoughts aside as he unlocked the door. When he came face-to-face with Kuroo and Bokuto, he contemplated slamming the door in their faces.

“Aren’t you glad to see us?” Kuroo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that Spongebob?” Bokuto asked, barging into the home. Oikawa did his best to grab Bokuto by the arm, pushing him back out the door.

“Whoa, today’s not a good day to hang out. Come back tomorrow!”

“Why?”

“Uh…Dai-chan isn’t feeling very well?”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, worry flashing across his face. Crap.

“No need to be worried, Tet-chan! I have it all covered.”

“It’ll give me better peace of mind if you allow me to check on him myself.” Kuroo admitted, trying his best to slip past Oikawa.

“I can’t do that—”

“Oikawa-san! I’m all finished!” The cute high-pitched voice of younger Sawamura rang through the halls, while Oikawa froze in place.

“Are you babysitting someone?” Bokuto questioned, trying to break past Oikawa again to peek inside the home.

“No! I mean yes!”

“What are you hiding? Where’s Daichi?” Kuroo asked, getting suspicious. Oikawa was about to answer when a sudden crash sounded. He freaked, abandoning all pretenses of keeping them out and going to investigate. Of course the Tokyo duo followed him inside.

“Oops… I didn’t mean to.” Tiny Daichi explained, looking down at floor and the now shattered ice cream bowl.

“It’s fine, just be careful next time.” Oikawa explained, picking Daichi up and placing him on the counter, and away from any broken ceramic. Kuroo began to clean up the mess, though his eyes were stuck on the preschooler.

“Why is Daichi a kid?” Bokuto asked first, not even trying to hide his surprise. Sawamura suddenly looked up from the ground.

“Hi Bokuto-san! Hi Tetsurou-san!”

“Hi tiny Daichi!” Bokuto greeted happily while Kuroo was a little more reserved with his greeting.

“Oikawa, explain. Now.”

“After we clean up this mess.” Oikawa promised.

 

 

True to his word, once the kitchen was cleaned, Oikawa sat everyone down on the couch, and explained the whole situation. Bokuto thought it was cool, and couldn’t wait to play with kiddie Sawamura, while Kuroo wasn’t as forgiving. “How could you be so reckless? What if Moniwa’s not able to change him back?”

“It’s not like I meant to do it!” Oikawa began, “Like I said, it just kind of happened. I know he’s your almost boyfriend, and you’re worried, but Moniwa promised that everything would be fine. Plus, he still knew who we all are, that has to be a good sign.”

“I guess…it’s just weird, put yourself in my shoes for a second, and how would you feel the guy you’re courting suddenly became a kid?”

“You have a point there, and I am sorry, Tet-chan. I’m taking Dai-chan to Moniwa as soon as he gets off of work to reverse the spell.”

“I’m going with you, I want to make sure this won’t change anything.”

“If you two are going on an adventure, I want in!” Bokuto exclaimed, suddenly joining in the conversation. Oikawa didn’t even know that Bokuto was paying attention to them, a few seconds ago he was very interested in showing Sawamura how to play Pokemon Go. “You hear that, Daichi? We’re going on an adventure!”

“Like Luffy!”

“Exactly!”

 

 

The group decided to chill and watch more cartoons until Sawamura became a little restless. Oikawa packed up his backpack quickly with Moniwa's spellbook and his wallet as well as a change of clothes for Sawamura in case of any accidents. Since it would take a while to get to Moniwa’s anyway, Oikawa thought they might as well just get a heads start. That turned out to be a great idea, because they underestimated Sawamura’s new attention span.

 

The kid was curious about every single thing, and it didn’t help that senior citizens stopped to fawn over his cuteness too. Bokuto was put in charge of tracking Daichi, whether that be holding his hand or giving him piggyback rides, and it was working rather well. Until it wasn’t.

 

Oikawa had stopped to take a photo of a tree for his snapchat story, when he noticed how quiet their walk had been for the past few minutes. “Dai-chan, come over here and take a picture next to this tree.” He requested, turning around to look at the five-year-old. And surprise, Sawamura was nowhere to be found. “Kou-chan…please tell me you’re playing hide and seek with Dai-chan but you know where he’s hiding.”

“Hide and seek? What are you talking about? Daichi is right—well, he _was_ right here.” Bokuto frowned, pointing to the spot beside him.

“You lost Daichi?!” Both Kuroo and Oikawa called out, looking around frantically for the small child.   
“I swear he was right here! Daichi? DAICHI?!” Bokuto began to call out, causing attention upon their group.

“Do you have any photos of Daichi in his current state?” Kuroo asked Oikawa, urgency in his voice.

“Y-yeah, I have quite a few.”

“Excuse me,” Kuroo stopped a random stranger, grabbing Oikawa's phone and shoving it in the stranger’s face, “Have you seen this kid?”

“No, I haven’t. Sorry.”

“Thanks, we appreciate your time.” Kuroo said, bowing deeply before going off to ask someone else for their help.

 

It took a full ten minutes before Oikawa was able to find Daichi standing outside a convenience shop, petting a dog there. “Dai-chan! There you are!” He called out, rushing over to look the little boy over, making sure there were no sudden cuts or scrapes.

“I told Bokuto-san I would be here.” Sawamura admitted, “Look Oikawa-san! This is Niko!” Sawamura pointed down at the poodle.

“Is this your son?” Someone, who Oikawa assumed was Niko’s owner, asked.

“My nephew.” Tooru lied, “I mistakenly left him in the care of my friend. Bad idea.”

“There you are!” Bokuto called out, pulling Kuroo to join Tooru.

“Are you with them, Daichi?” Niko’s owner then asked and Daichi nodded his head. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I saw him wandering around alone by the shop, so I stood here to watch over him.”

“Thank you, sir. We really appreciate it. We’ll be heading off now. Thanks again.” Oikawa grabbed a hold of Daichi’s hand and began to pull him away.

“Wait, I’m thirsty! Can we buy something to drink from Niko’s shop?”

“We should really get going, Dai-chan.” Oikawa expressed, not even bothering to point out that pets couldn’t own small businesses.

“But—“

“I said no.” Oikawa tried to be stern, but Sawamura and those damn big brown eyes that looked like they were welling up with tears…oh no. “Fine, just one item okay.” Sawamura smiled, all wide and bright, no more tears in sight, before turning back to the shop.

 

He looked around at all the juices available for purchase. “That one.” Sawamura said pointing to a bottle of Ramune.

“But you don’t like…”

“I want it.” Sawamura interrupted Oikawa.

“…Oh okay.”

“I’ll get it,” Bokuto volunteered, “Consider this as my apology for accidentally losing him.”

“Buy me something too, Bokuto-san!” Kuroo joked, grabbing a bottle of green tea.

“I don’t mind.” Bokuto insisted, “Pick something too, Oikawa.” Oikawa chose water.

 

After Bokuto paid for their drinks, they sat on a bench outside the convenience store, Daichi next to Oikawa and Kuroo, his legs swinging in the air. “Can you open this?” he asked, giving his drink to Oikawa. He removed the cap, pressing the opener on top to release the ball, Daichi watching in awe. When Oikawa handed the drink back, he watched Daichi take a tentative sip, before scrunching his face up in disgust. “I don’t like this.”

“I told you…”

“Can I have your water?” Oikawa wasn’t a fan of Ramune either, but who was he to deny a precious kid hydration?

“Sure, take it.”

 

After their drink break, they continued on their way, this time Kuroo was knighted the new Daichi carrier, and he allowed Sawamura to sit on his shoulders, though Sawamura decided the best way to hold on was to fist his hair, and it hurt _a lot_. “You know, even though Dai-chan is now a kid, he’s been a pretty good kid so far. If you ignore his running away, he’s been nothing but a pleasure.” Oikawa commented as he helped Kuroo place Sawamura back on the ground to give his shoulders a break. “And he’s just so darn cute!” Oikawa leaned down, pinching at Sawamura’s cheeks and earning a delightful giggle.  

“He is quite adorable, huh?” Bokuto smiled.

“Yeah…you can- Daichi?” Kuroo paused, looking down at Sawamura who was staring wide eyed at a sign, tugging at Kuroo’s shirt for his attention.

“Ramen?” Sawamura questioned, pointing to the sign.

“You can read??”

“No, I think he just recognized the brand, Kou-chan.” Oikawa answered, “We eat here often.”

“Oikawa-san!” Sawamura stepped closer to Oikawa, grabbing a hold of his hand and tugging gently, “Can we please get shoyu ramen?”

“No, Dai-chan. We have to get to Moniwa’s house.”

“But I want ramen.” Sawamura whined.

“No tears, we’re not having ramen, let’s go.” Oikawa put his foot down, and stared down Sawamura, almost daring him to cry. He was not going to let the preschooler have his way this time. Kuroo seemed on edge, while Bokuto looked like he was going to cry too. It was silent for a good moment, before Sawamura’s mouth opened and he started wailing. Oh no. _Abort_ _mission_.

 

A quick flash of movement and Oikawa was being pushed aside as Kuroo and Bokuto kneeled in front of Daichi, trying to calm him down. Oikawa refused to be the bad guy, just like he refused at the moment to believe that Sawamura was cute. He has officially lost all cuteness. Right now. “It’s okay, Daichi. We can get ramen later, we just really have to get to Moniwa’s house.” Bokuto tried, while Kuroo wiped the crocodile tears streaming down Daichi’s face.

“No!” Daichi wept, his face turning red.

“Daichi, you have to calm down.” Kuroo told him, Sawamura seemed to hear him because he did stop crying, though his nose was now red and he was coughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh come on, Oikawa! Let’s get ramen!” Bokuto suggested, wrapping his arms around Sawamura in a tight hug. “I mean, look how upset he is.”

“I am putting my foot down. No ramen!” Sawamura began to cry again, this time it seemed to be even louder, and definitely tracked attention from individuals passing by.

“We’re being _those_ people,” Kuroo began, “It’s no big deal. It’s just ramen. Let him have it.”

“You all are such pushovers.” Oikawa complained as Bokuto scooped Daichi up in his arms, rocking him gently. “Stop treating him like a baby!”

“I don’t know if you’re aware…but you did turn him into a baby! He’s only acting his age!” Oikawa wanted to make a smart remark back at Kuroo, but he did have a point. Sure, Daichi still had a few memories left, but his behavior _was_ reverted back to his childish ways.

“Fine! _Fine_! You win, Dai-chan.” Oikawa expected the words to make to preschooler happy again, but all Sawamura did was stop crying. His eyes were puffy, nose still red, and baby-fat cheeks stained with tear tracks. “I’m sorry for being mean.” Oikawa tried, though he was ignored.

“Come on, Daichi, let’s go find a seat.” Bokuto suggested, placing Sawamura back on his own feet, but grabbing his hand to lead him inside. Sawamura looked back, sniffling.

“Oh, are you waiting for me?” Oikawa asked, placing a hand on his chest, right over his heart. Sawamura shook his head no and pointed to Kuroo.

“Tetsurou-san, aren’t you coming too?” Sawamura asked, his voice a little choked up still. Oikawa felt his heart break.

 

 

They were escorted to a booth, where Sawamura took a seat next to Kuroo and across from Bokuto. “Are you holding a grudge against me? Dai-chan, don’t do that.” Oikawa whined watching as Sawamura turned his body slightly to not look towards his direction. Oikawa squawked in indignation.

“Just let him cool down. He still has the hiccups from his crying fit,” Bokuto explained with a slight pout. “Daichi, let’s drink some water and order gyoza!” Bokuto grabbed two cups and put them under the tap connected to their table. “You’re in charge of water.” Sawamura reached over to press down the tap, and with slight help from Kuroo, he was able to fill the cups. The slight achievement helped crack a smile on the kid’s face.

“Good job, babysitter Bo!” Kuroo complimented, giving Bokuto a high-five.

 

“Do five-year-olds know how to use chopsticks?” Bokuto asked a while later, as the table was filled with food: gyoza to share, miso ramen for Oikawa, tonkotsu ramen for Kuroo and shoyu ramen for Bokuto and Sawamura.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they do by now.” Kuroo stated, handing a pair over to Sawamura, who had no problem maneuvering the sticks to pick up his noodles. “See?”

“Are you still mad at me, Dai-chan?” Oikawa asked, watching the five-year-old blatantly ignore him. “I’ll take that as a yes…”

“Maybe… we can make a compromise.” Kuroo stated, and Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“What are you getting at, Tet-chan.”

“Sawamura is a reasonable kid… I’m sure if you… give him some of the pork from your bowl, he’ll be willing to forgive you.”

“What? No way! He has his own pork!” Oikawa cried out. This was obvious favoritism, and he was not going to share his meal just for forgiveness.

“I guess you’re not ready to be forgiven…” Kuroo simply commented, watching Bokuto stick the ends of chopsticks up his nose to make Sawamura laugh.

“…I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Oikawa began to place some of his pork into Sawamura’s bowl, watching the younger boy light up.

“Thanks Oikawa-san!”

“Yeah yeah yeah… you’re lucky you’re cute, you gremlin.” Oikawa complained, looking at Sawamura’s chipmunk-esque cheeks, filled with food.

“Don’t call him names!” Bokuto, of all people, chastised. “And he’s definitely not a gremlin.” He then handed a cup of water to Sawamura. “You have to drink some more water before you eat anymore.”

“How are you so good at this?”

“I had a babysitting gig set up back in high school, surprisingly. Mainly it was over breaks when I didn’t have volleyball club, but my neighbor had a set of twins Daichi’s age.”

“I’m done!” Sawamura announced, standing up in his seat.

“Good job, Daichi! You ate everything!” Bokuto complimented, giving the tiny tot a high-five. Sawamura then turned to give Kuroo and Oikawa high-fives as well. “Maybe we should de-age him more often. This is fun! I miss babysitting.”

“No thanks.” Both Oikawa and Kuroo commented, before they got up from their booth to leave.

 

 

“So, we can take a shortcut through the park, and get to Moniwa’s faster.” Kuroo pointed out, stretching his arms as they made their way back outside. Bokuto, who kept tossing Sawamura into the air while making rocket noises, agreed placing Sawamura back on the ground.

“Again! Again!” Sawamura requested and Oikawa shook his head.

“Sorry, but you just ate. Kou-chan shouldn’t toss you up in the air like that on a full stomach.”

“You’re no fun, Oikawa-san.” Sawamura pouted, walking over to Kuroo to get away from Oikawa.

“W-what? What happened? We were best friends this morning when I let you eat ice cream for breakfast!”

“You let him eat ice cream for breakfast?” Bokuto questioned.

“Yes, why do you think the broken bowl was sticky?”

“I thought you at least gave him cereal, and maybe that lactose-free milk he has to drink was sticky. I didn’t know you gave him ice cream. What kind of uncle are you? No wonder why he wanted ramen, the poor kid must have been starving.”

“He raised a pretty good argument, and I showed a moment of weakness when I couldn’t deny him!” Oikawa admitted, “He’ll be changed back by the end of this hour, so there’s no point in complaining now.”

“When are we going to see Kaname-san and Wakatoshi-san?” Sawamura then asked.

“We’re going to see them now. Let’s go.” Oikawa said motioning for Sawamura to start moving in the direction of the park, and he was so not bitter that Sawamura called Moniwa and Ushijima by their given names. Nope, not bitter at all. Sawamura reached up, taking hold of Kuroo’s hand and leading the way. For some reason, it made Kuroo blush slightly, and Bokuto laughed at him.

“Dude, you’ve been on like six dates with adult Daichi, why are you blushing over kid Daichi wanting to hold your hand? If he still has decent memory of us, of course kid Daichi is still going to be fond of you.”

“Shut up.”

 

The walk through the park so far was relatively chill, ignoring the times a dog walked by with it’s owner and Sawamura wanted to pet it and know it’s name. He was now, hanging off of Bokuto’s arm, laughing and having a good ol’ time when they came across a crepe stand. “Ooh! Can we get some crepes?” Sawamura asked, jumping down from where he was once hanging, and giving Oikawa a mini-heart attack.

“Dai-chan, we’re so close to Moniwa’s house, let’s just head there and change you back.”

“Bokuto-san, can we get crepes?” Sawamura asked, hugging Bokuto’s leg and using those puppy dog eyes again.

“Sure, little dude.”

“Kou-chan!”

“What?! I’m weak to the eyes!”

“Dai-chan, you have lactose intolerance, we can’t get crepes.”

“Actually, he can eat them if he just gets fruit and chocolate sauce. He’s had it before as an adult and it didn’t upset his stomach.” Kuroo explained and Oikawa scowled.

“Do you all realize how much my wallet is being affected by kiddie Dai-chan?! No crepes!”

“What if he calls you Oikawa-nii?”

“We’re not related, so that will not have an affect on me.”

“Are you sure? You do have an affinity for cute things…and Daichi is at his maximum cuteness.” Kuroo pointed out, with Bokuto nodding along in agreement before leaning down and whispering in Sawamura’s ear.

“Oikawa-nii, let’s get crepes!” Sawamura stated, and okay… it did work on Oikawa, and apparently he was still very much affected by Sawamura’s word choice.

“Fine.”

 

They all got crepes, and sat on a bench, enjoying them. While Oikawa ate his crepe, he scrolled through his phone, enjoying the many pictures he had of tiny Sawamura, and trying to soak up as much as he could before he would be returned to his rightful age. Thinking back, though he didn’t mean to return Sawamura to a younger age, he did have fun today playing with him. He also got a lot of cute pictures and Snapchats from it as well. All good things must come to an end though, because as Oikawa was reminiscing, Bokuto was excitedly catching pokemon and accidentally bumped into Sawamura, causing the younger to drop his crepe which then resulted into another crying fit. Oikawa wanted to pull his hair out…or better yet, Bokuto’s hair. “Really Kou-chan?!”

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto screeched as Kuroo did his best to calm the child down. It didn’t take much, Sawamura relaxing pretty easily since his tears were more out of frustration than a genuine upset.

“That’s it! We are now going to Moniwa’s with no more stops or interruptions!” Oikawa stated, handing his backpack over to Sawamura, who put it on (with help from Kuroo). “I’ll give Dai-chan a piggyback ride the rest of the way.”

 

 

By the time they finally reached Moniwa’s, Sawamura had fell asleep on Oikawa’s back, the day’s journey and excitement finally catching up with his tiny body. Oikawa was also thankful because that guaranteed no extra stops or crying fits. Ushijima answered the door promptly after knocking and asked them to come inside. “Hey--”

“Ssh! He’s sleeping.” Oikawa commented, pointing to Sawamura as Moniwa came over to greet them.

“Oh…okay… do you have the book with you?” Oikawa gestured to his backpack and Bokuto helped remove it from Sawamura’s back, doing his best to not disturb the little one’s nap. “So what happened exactly?”

“Do you need me to take Sawamura?” Ushijima gestured and Oikawa shook his head no.

“I’m fine, he’s not that heavy…but last night I was just telling him about the spells, and I read the de-aging one out loud, but I didn’t think it would work. So when I woke up to find a tinier Dai-chan, I definitely freaked.”

“Well, lucky for you, it’s an easy reversal.” Moniwa explained. “It’s as simple as changing a word or two. And since not much time has passed, there should be no real harm to Daichi or his memories.” Moniwa explained reading the reversal spell out loud. Oikawa was thankful that the reversal was simple, and Sawamura wouldn’t have any serious repercussions from his silly mistake.

“Thank you so much, Moni- _oof_!” Oikawa groaned as he suddenly found himself face down on the floor, with a heavy and full grown Sawamura squishing him.

“Oh! Sorry, Oikawa!” Sawamura replied, quickly getting off of his friend.

“Daichi! You’re back!” Bokuto exclaimed, running over to give the young adult a hug, lifting him off the ground while he was at it. “Do you remember how much fun we had today, or are you lost?”

“No, I do remember some of it. Sorry if I was a brat, being the only child spoiled me a bit.” Sawamura apologized, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, you were quite the joy actually.” Bokuto shared. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again!”

“We all had fun.” Kuroo added, hugging Sawamura quickly.

“Yeah…so much fun.” Oikawa gritted out as he picked himself off the floor.

“Glad to have you back, Sawamura…though we did not get to play with the younger you.” Ushijima added, patting Sawamura’s shoulder. “From the glimpse of you, you seemed like an…energetic toddler. I would have liked to draw pictures with you.”

“Thank you?”

“I hope there’s no hard feelings, Dai-chan. I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way.”

“It’s okay, Oikawa…but let’s just leave the magic to Moniwa, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea…by the way, you owe me reimbursement for ramen, and crepes!”

“No, I’m pretty sure you owe me…after all you changed me back into a kid, not the other way around.”

“…Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally pointless, but I thought I'd share it anyway. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
